


Pay Back, with interest.

by Shannalot



Series: Guardians of each other. [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Still not good at tags, Team as Family, Teasing, The sex happens, Xenophilia, m/m - Freeform, one shot turned story, sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket lost a lot helping Peter Quill save the galaxy, and he wants to collect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont take loans you cant pay back.

“Alright Quill! I lost a lot of money giving that orb up AND your bounty so how are you planning on pay'n me back?” shouted Rocket, trying to make himself look taller then he was. “Are you really going to hound me about that?” Peter asked. “Yes. Lets not forget because of your stupid little operation, Groot died! And now hes just a stick in a pot!” Pointing down to the pot Rocket had planted Groot in, Groot smiled up at the two of them. “I am Groot.” Waving light down at him, Peter gave an apologetic smile. “Look...I know Groot payed a big price for that operation, and I' m sorry for it. But that doesn’t mean you can hound me for some kind of bounty or money.” Rocket lets out a frustrated growl before stopping, a toothy smile crossing his face. “I know how you can pay me back...” Picking up Groot and opening the door leading out of Quills room he places him down. “Keep an eye out and chase away anyone trying to come this way go it?” With a determined nod Groot takes his post as rocket closes and locks the door. “Uh, Rocket? I'm not liking that look, stop with the bad look.” Rocket simply rolled his eyes and slowly stalked forward. “Remember when that meat head said he was going to do lots of dirty things to ya when he got you alone, and Groot and I had to step in to save your teran ass?” 

Confused, Quill nods. “Yeah? I don’t get why that’s making you give me that look, but yeah?”  
“I said you were my booty, remember? You even agreed to it. Well I'm calling it in now, Whadya say, feel like a quick roll around?” Pete just stared at Rocket. He was kidding right? He had to be kidding, a nervous laugh escaped him. “Ha Ha, good one Rocket, You uh, you had me going for a sec- You aren’t joking are you...” Rocket shakes his head and just smirks up at him. “Not when it comes to claiming whats myn I don’t.” That seemed to be the que for him to lunge “Hey woah!” Rocket clawed at his shirt and lightly nipped at his neck. “Hey Rocket come on! I like this shirt I don’t need you ripping it with your claws!” Peter tried to pull the smaller mammal off but the raccoon had a strong grip. “Come on Quill, Aint ever thought about haven fun like this?” 

Peter froze, This guy? Seriously. “Fine, you want to do this we can do this.” Peter reached down and dragged his fingers along the side of the smaller males face gently, causing him to jump in surprise before he moved up and ran his tongue along the humans lips and loosening his grip on peters shirt. “Aw, look at you being all shy about this, haven second thoughts? Or are you just nervous?” Peter teased. Rocket shot him a glare but it didn’t have much heat to it. “Shut it Quill.” To punctuate the statement he lightly nipped at Peters neck. The man just chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the raccoons nose before pulling him up more, sliding his hands along the suit and finding the zipper the slide it off. “You got in to this real quick.” The raccoon sighed out softly. “Yeah, figured why the hell not...whats a bit of fun between two friends huh?”  
Peter said before planting gentle kisses along the raccoons ear. Rocket twitched his ears at the contact, trying to kiss back, the action was harder because of his muzzle but the intent came clear. Peter found the zipper and slid it down, moving to the straps of the suit and quickly making work of them before pulling it down to rockets waist. “Rocket...” Peter whispered, moving a hand to the card along the fur of the raccoons back, careful to avoid the scars and ..thing that stuck out of his back. “I get the feeling you haven’t ever done this before, am I right?” Peter teased. “Shows what you know” growled Rocket, but didn’t protest any farther, he was trying to push Peters jacket and shirt off. “Here let me just...” Quickly removing the offending garments, he quickly moves his hands and exposes more of rockets fur, he can feel rockets erection pressing against him, the suit seems a bit too tight so Peter decides to take it completely off. “That’s much better, your fur is really soft by the way...” Peter gently runs his nails against the fur, just enough pressure to be intrusting and enjoyable. “And this, looks at lot more like myn, thought it would look different.” 

Sliding a hand between them, Peter gently runs his hand over Rockets length and griped it lightly, It was big, at least for some one Rockets height and size, decently thick as well. “Not too sure about penetration....but I think we could see about starting a fire.” Quill chuckled lightly as he pulled his own pants and briefs down, pressing their cocks together, he grips them and slowly starts pumping them. Rocket shivered at the contact, then let out a groan when Peter began pumping. “Y-yeah....guess this works for payment.” Peter kept a slow rhythm, paying special attention to what made rocket squirm and groan the most. “Keep this up and I aint going to last too long Quill...” Rocket said, he moved his hands down touch peters as he stroked them, silently urging him faster. “In the same boat you are...” It took a few more pumps before Rocket let out a low snarl and Peter a content sigh as they reach their climaxes together. Peter pulled Rocket off of him and stood to clean himself off, with a bit of working he managed it. “What now Quill?” Peter turns around and looks at Rocket, really looks. He can see something there, he isn’t sure just what yet. “Now? Well....” He stops to think before he smiles down at rocket. “Well, I think I still have a lot to pay you back for.” Rocket just snorts and rolls his eyes, but turns away from Peter, and he can just guess that hes doing it to hide a smile.


	2. The interest  rate sky rockets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would be amazed at how fast interest rates rocket up.

Rocket ambled about the ship slowly, lost in his train of thoughts. “Damn it, why couldn’t this just get easier. Or stop, that would be a lot better then this.” he grumbled to himself. Every single time he and Pet- Quill damn it he was not going to call that ass by his first name! “Damn bastard just had to go and make me feel....whatever this is.” He wasn’t sure what it was, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to go saying it was love.  
“What a dick...” Rocket grumbled as he passed Quills room. “Who's the dick? Cause if you're calling me a dick I at least want to know what I did to get the title.” The small mammal jumped in surprise at the voice quickly turning around to glare at the source. Quill, just peachy keen. “Yeah I'm callin ya a dick so what? And what you “did” aint important right now and probably wont ever be so drop the third degree.” Rocket really didn't need this right now, he huffed and walked to stand in front of Quill and glare at him before pushing past him and walking in to his room.

Peter just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Alright Mr. Grouchy Raccoon, whats eating you?” Rocket shot him a glare but sighed and shook his head. “I still dont know what a fuckin raccoon is, and nothings eatin me, just...” Rocket waved a hand in the air trying to find the right words. “When we....that is. When you and I..” Quill raised a brow in question but seemed to get what Rocket was saying. “When we have sex?” Rocket shook his head in agreement. “Yeah that. Why are you still doin this with me, its been over a year and you already more then made up for what happened then. Not just with the sex; but with everything else.” Rocket said as he flattened his ears in embarrassment. Thanks to Pet- Quill damn it! Thanks to this jerk Rocket was able to open up more and have a better foundation of trust with his other team mates, Friends on days when he's a little too drunk to filter his words.

Peter crosses his arms and sighs before making a show of thinking. “Well, this might be a little embarrassing to say.” He says before crossing the room to sit on his bed. “Alright I guess if we have this talk it might as well be sitting down.” Peter says as he pats the spot next to him. 

Rocket shifts on his feet a moment before walking to the bed and sits down. “Hoo man, where do I start? Well I figured we got past the part of “pay back” (the jerk actually used air quotations) after the first few months. I figured, hey why not keep a good thing going and if Rocket wants to call it quits then sure, that’s the end of that.” Peter said, and when he saw Rocket deflate slightly at that he decided he should keep going. “But, but then it kept happening, you didn’t say we should stop or that I had finally payed you back for what happened and I started to feel that maybe I didn’t want us to stop, Do you wanna know something Rocket? As amazing as some of the women I slept with will say how amazing I am in the sack, none of em will ever say I was passionate or romantic.” he says and turns to give Rocket a small smile. Rocket just stares up at him in shock, fumbling over his words. “Peter I- that is- Wha- mmf!” Rocket is silenced by a quick chaste kiss from Peter and hell he was calling Quill by his first name now.

“Relax dude, don’t go having an aneurism because of me.” Peter teases. “Rocket, when I saw you at that bar, when you started shouting that people had called you vermin, you looked so, dejected and sad It...it tore me up to see you like that.” Peter wrapped an arm around rockets shoulder and pulled him closer until they pressed against each other.

“I don't ever want to see you like that....and if you do feel like that, or get like that, I want to be able to help pick you up, not just me but the rest of us. We trust you Rocket and as much as you might not want to say it, or like to say it, we ARE friends, comrades....a small fucked up family in this big fucked up universe.” 

Rockets gripped the cloth of Peters pants tightly to keep from trembling. “I-I dont know what to say Peter. I- I don’t know what this is and I'm-” He cuts himself off before he can finish what he was going to say. In just a year, these people, Peter, have helped him so much he's able to open up more, afraid of saying what he feels without being looked down on for it.

“I know.” Peter says. “I'll be honest, I was too, I mean of all the people it had to be, or could have been, I had to fall for a smart talking foul mouthed talking raccoon that likes to blow moons up for fun?” Peter laughs and holds Rocket a little tighter. 

“But the more I thought about it the more I realized that, yeah, it might be a bit crazy and who knows how many other people have gone and done the same thing, but I like being with you, and I don’t hate or regret waken up next to you.” Peter gently moves his hands from Rockets shoulders and starts scratching slightly behind one of his ears, causing the smaller male to flick it in irritation, but still lean in to the touch. “Damn it Peter, I want to try for something more with ya...” Peter lifts Rocket up and lays down, placing the smaller male on his chest and wrapping him in a light hug. “I do too, and if at any time you don’t think it'll work, just let me know and we can stop and go back to what we had, or we can stop all together.”

Rocket nods and leans up to run his tongue along Peters lips and give a quick kiss. “And Rocket? I'll always be your friend, all of us, its not just you and Groot against the world, we have your back. Always.”  
Rocket lessened his grip, tears spilling past his eyes as he was wracked with silent sobs, the night wore on and they embraced and held each other, whispered promises and words only for each other and fell asleep in each others arms, and when Rocket woke the next morning and he looked down at the sleeping face of Peter “Star Lord” Quill, well he guessed that this was something good to add to his small list, and he hoped it would always stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah, i guess that happend, and i might have plans for a follow up to this? i dunno, maybe.


	3. Paying off the interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rocket will finally believe Peter when he says hes there to stay.

Rocket felt something nudge him as he slept. “Nf...jus gimme five...more...” the thing nudged him again, annoyed Rocket opened an eye and squint at the light beaming in from the open window. “Why're you waken me up so early...” complained Rocket.  
  
He was answered by a small laugh. “Well I wanted to do something special today, seeing as today is a special day.” Rocket frowned as the gears in his still sleep filled brain tried to remember what the day was. The smile spreading on Peters face only made him worry slightly, only a bit. Before it hit him. “Ah shit, is that really today? Do we gotta do this so early?”

Peter just shook his head and smiled wider. “No we don’t “gotta” do this so early, but its better if we do, now come on and get dressed. Even if its a shame to hide all that soft fur.” Peter says with a slightly husky tone. Rocket simply smirks. “You want me to get dressed? Come over here and make me.” the smaller male lets the covers fall off him to expose himself even more to Peter. He does not need to be told twice, in a few strides Peter is across the room and pinning Rocket to the mattress, planting soft kisses along the inside of the raccoons ears, moving down to the nose and stopping at the lips to give a strong passionate kiss, they had long ago figured out how to make kissing work between them, rocket tilting his face to a slight angle.

The kiss lasted a few moments before peter moved down to rockets stomach and stopping to smirk up at him. “You kept me up all night last night and you still want to go more rounds? Hell I don’t even have that kind of stamina, and I'm me.”  
Rocket just smirked down at Peter, running his claws gently in the humans hair. “Im better at you in a lot of ways terin.” he jibed. “Aren’t you going to get me all covered up? So I can walk with all those “civilized” folk?” Peter moved up to cover Rocket with his own body and planting a firm kiss the raccoons head before pulling off to look at him. “As much as you would love it if I did, and as much as I want to we really should get going, don’t want to be late to our own date do we?” Rocket just grumbled as Peter pushed off the bed and stood to get dressed.

Walking to the corner his clothes had been tossed to he quickly slipped in to it. “I still dont see why we gotta do this.” Rocket said as he walked to the door. “Come on Rocket, three years together and we haven’t killed each other yet? Don t you think that deserves a bit of a celebration?” Peter jokes good naturedly. Rocket simply sighs and smiles up at him. “Well we might as well do this, besides you told the others we would be there, and Gamora will kill you if you're late.” Peter walks up to the door and opens it before stepping outside. “Yeah that's for damn sure, she hates when I deviate from plans, or when I don’t go through with them.” 

Rocket smirks up at him with a devilish glint in his eyes. “Think we could sneak away to have a quick one?” he nudges Peters leg to emphasize his point. “With Gamoras hearing and Drax being...Drax? I doubt it.” he says before quickly adding. “Besides you and me, after the party, are going to have lots and lots of alone time.” and Rocket cant help the smile that crosses his face at the thought.

Rockets life had turned for the better these past few years, sure he couldn't go around blowing up moons or as Peter liked to put it “be a dick 100% of the time” but the bounty’s rolled in at a good pace, and they got to beat the living day lights out of the occasional jerk trying to take over or control or whatever all life in the universe. 

They walked in companionable silence, the rest of the way. Gamora had decided that the celebration would take place at a small cafe, none of them ever had been big on large party’s before they had all gotten together, but they felt that the lasting relation ship between the two men was something to celebrate, as well as to show that they support the two and hope they stay happy.

In not to long they had walked to the small cafe Gamora had mentioned and quickly joined their friends. “Ah! The happy couple appears!” Drax shouted and stood to greet them. “I thought you two would be a lot later, I'm impressed you showed up on time.” Gamora stated and gave the two of them a small nod of her head, a small smile graced her lips. “Well if Rocket had his way, we probably would have.” Peter says with a quirk of his lip and quick waggle of his eye brows. “Hmph, They dont gotta hear any of that Quill, besides you have just as much of a hand in those moments as me.”

“True, true, but I do my best to keep it to-” A dark glare from Gamora cuts him off and he laughs nervously. “Ah, right, well the two of us are here now so lets get this started yeah?” a small cheer of agreement sounded from the group as Peter and Rocket took the open seats. “Im glad you chose something low key Gamora, last thing we need is-” A shout sounded from the entrance of the cafe and drew the attention of the Guardians, quickly getting in to battle stances and drawing weapons. 

“No way! The guardians of the galaxy! Oh and Star Lord is with them!” a small group of women charged the tables the guardians sat at, one of the women approached Peter and place a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, you are so much more handsome in person.” she says with a slight purr in her voice, she slowly trails her arm down his arm. “Maybe the two of us could get out of here and we could...well.” The smile she gives could have seduced a lesser man then Peter Quill, or...Peter Quill himself, but he remembered himself.

Peter opens his mouth to respond before he's cut off by a very angry Rocket. “Hands off the merchandise hussy.” Rocket practically hisses, his fur is standing on end and his fangs are bared. The woman turns a sharp eye on him, the smile on her face becoming colder. “Oh, that's so cute, you have a pet, or is he a mascot? I don't know why you would hang around a lower life form like him.” That tore it. “Hey! Don't you ever talk about him like that again!” Peter shouts, standing up and brushing the woman’s hand off. The sudden outburst surprising the group of women as well as his friends. “W-what?” the bitch stammered. “You heard me, I don’t ever want to hear you talk about Rocket like that again, He isn’t the lower life form here.” Peter sneers and moves to stand next to rocket and presses him to his side. “I'm sure as hell not intrusted in you, or any of your little friends, especially after you just insulted one of my friends, one that I happen to be dating I will proudly add.”

Rocket feels Peters grip on him tighten slightly before relaxing. Looking up at Peter, Rocket sees a fire in his eyes that threatens violence if any more remarks are made. “Now you lady's can just go along and enjoy your day, or I can have my friends here show you the way out.” Peter points a thumb at Gamora as she cracks her knuckles and sends a glare so sharp Rocket is sure it could burn a planet, Drax has crossed his arms and looks like he's itching to toss them on the street and Groot now fully grown again is sprouting sharp thorns. 

The women who approached Peter looks between him and Rocket a moment before huffing and storming off out of the building, rather quickly. “The nerve of some people.” Gamora says as she sits back down and picks up her drink. “Indeed, such forth comings and insults should have been dealt with, but we respect that you did not wish to harm them Quill, Rocket on the other hand...”  
“I am Groot...” Groot says with a concerned fill voice, and kneels in front of Rocket. “That bitch...she called me...” but before he could finish Peter was in front of him and pressing their foreheads together. “No, Rocket, listen to me and listen to me good. You are not vermin, you are not a pet or a lesser life form, you are my friend and one of the greatest things to fall in to it, no mater what the reason or how you came about is, you can think for yourself, you can feel, you can make choices you are sentient...You're real.” Rocket sighs and relaxes, the tension bleeding out of him slowly.

“I...thanks, Peter.” he says and gives Peter a small lick to the cheek. “Groot, Drax, Gamora, thank you guys as well, for being here and...and being my friends.” Drax shook his head. “Think nothing of it, we are comrades and family. We look after each other.” Gamora shook her head in agreement. “He is right, we are a family now, friends until the end, and no one hurts my friends.”  
“I am Groot!” Groot shouted in agreement. Rocket simply smiled at all of them, maybe his life wasn’t perfect, but it was better, and it kept getting better, and with Peter and the others with him, maybe one day it might be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, guess im maken another one that goes off after this one woo.


End file.
